Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
This invention relates to a system for dispensing a fluent material from a container.
A variety of packages that include dispensing closure systems on containers have been developed for household products such as liquid laundry detergents and other materials. Such containers typically have a neck defining an open upper end on which is mounted the dispensing closure.
Products sold in such packages include dishwashing detergents, laundry detergents, and other types of liquids or fluent materials. The inventors of the present invention have discovered that it would be advantageous to provide a closure with a structure for accommodating scrubbing of an object to be cleaned with such fluent cleaning materials or products. For example, it would be desirable to provide a structure for assisting the scrubbing of laundry detergent into an article of clothing or assisting the scrubbing of a dish with a dishwashing detergent.
It would be desirable to provide a structure that could be incorporated with the closure so as to eliminate or minimize the need to use a separate scouring pad, brush, or the like. The use of a package with an integral scrubbing system would allow the consumer to minimize the number of cleaning implements in a kitchen, laundry room, or other room and to thereby minimize unsightly components and clutter.
The incorporation of a scrubbing structure as part of a closure would have the added benefit that, when the cleaning material has been used up and the container is empty, the container could be discarded along with the closure and integral scrubbing structure as a single item of trash, and the subsequent use of a new cleaning product package according to the present invention would necessarily provide a new, clean scrubbing structure that is not worn or dirty.
It would also be beneficial if such an improved dispensing closure could readily accommodate its manufacture from a variety of different materials. Further, it would be desirable if such an improved dispensing closure could be provided with a design that would accommodate efficient, high quality, large volume manufacturing techniques with a minimal product reject rate. Preferably, the improved dispensing closure should also accommodate high speed manufacturing techniques that produce products having consistent operating characteristics unit-to-unit with high reliability.
The present invention provides an improved dispensing closure which can accommodate designs having the above-discussed benefits and features.
According to the present invention, a dispensing closure is provided for an opening to a container. The closure includes a body for extending from the container around the container opening and defining a discharge aperture for communicating with the opening. The closure also includes a cover movable between (a) a closed position preventing flow from or out of the closure, and (b) an open position away from the closed position permitting flow from the closure. The body includes (a) a base which is molded from a desired material, and (b) a scrubbing structure which is molded from a material onto the base and bonded to the base to define protuberances for scrubbing.
In one presently contemplated form of the invention, the cover is a rotatable twist top which can be rotated to effect upward movement of the twist top to open the closure. The cover includes a base which is molded from polypropylene and is generally rigid. The twist top also includes a scrubbing structure molded from a soft material, such as a thermoplastic elastomer. In the preferred form, the base polypropylene material and the scrubbing structure thermoplastic elastomer material are bi-injection molded.
The scrubbing structure may be in the form of protuberances, including, inter alia, ribs or fingers. The ribs or fingers are preferably somewhat resilient and deflectable to assist in scrubbing the fluent material on an object to be cleaned.
Numerous other advantages and features of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description of the invention, from the claims, and from the accompanying drawings.